The present invention relates to a control method and apparatus for an automobile, a control apparatus for a transmission, and an automobile and more particularly to a control method and apparatus for a gear type manual transmission which is automated and an automobile.
An automobile using a manual transmission is superior in fuel expenses to an automobile loading a transmission using a torque converter, though a linked operation of a clutch and an accelerator at the time of start is difficult. If the linked operation of the clutch and accelerator at the time of start is not performed well, when the clutch is engaged, a great shock is caused or when the clutch pressure is insufficient, the so-called blowup phenomenon that the engine speed is increased suddenly is generated. Further, when the engine speed is insufficient, if the clutch is intended to be engaged suddenly or if the automobile is started on a sloping road, the so-called engine stall that the engine is stopped is caused.
To solve these problems, a system that the clutch and gear change is automated using a mechanism of a manual transmission, that is, an automated manual transmission (hereinafter referred to as an automated MT) has been developed. However, under the control by a conventional automated MT at the time of shifting, the drive torque is interrupted due to the disengage and engage operation of the clutch and a sense of incompatibility may be given to an occupant.
As a conventional automated MT, there is a shifting method for an automobile having an automatic transmission equipped with an assist clutch of a friction clutch which is a transfer torque variable means. For example, such method is disclosed by Patent Japanese Patent 2703169. The method, when shifting, controls the assist clutch, thereby transfers the drive torque by the assist clutch during shifting, avoids interruption of the drive torque, and realizes smooth shifting.
Further, as a conventional automated MT, there is a shifting method for an automobile having an automatic transmission equipped with a one-way clutch and a friction clutch composed of two transfer torque variable means. For example, Such method is disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 63-83436. The method, when shifting, also controls the friction clutch, thereby avoids interruption of the drive torque during shifting, and realizes smooth shifting.
Further, there is a shifting method for an automobile having an automatic transmission equipped with a synchronization means by friction which is an embodiment of the transfer torque variable means. For example, such method is disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-213201. The method, when shifting, also controls the transfer torque variable means, thereby avoids interruption of the drive torque during shifting, and realizes smooth shifting.
According to the aforementioned, when the shifting is started, the input torque to the transmission is transferred by the transfer torque variable means, thus the torque transferred by the gear before shifting is released, and the gear is disengaged, and the engine speed is controlled by transferring the drive torque by the transfer torque variable means, and at the point of time when the input shaft speed of the transmission is synchronized with the speed equivalent to the next gear position, the gear at the next gear position is engaged, and thereafter the transfer torque variable means is disengaged, thus the shifting is carried out.